User talk:AnimeGuy23
Welcome, AnimeGuy23! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Yaripon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 16:57, February 8, 2013 Trivia There is a difference between "Trivia" and "Stupidly Obvious Facts". 07:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry :) which one was it (AnimeGuy23 (talk) 08:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi So you're one of those guys who wants badges wow. -- } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) No No how do you say i want badges? If i edited a page with wrong informations its my sibling. -- } }} :AnimeGuy23|AnimeGuy23]] :AnimeGuy23|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :AnimeGuy23|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Your sibling should not be on your account then. Get them to either make their own account, or edit anonymously as an IP address. Having two people operate one account only generates confusion and excuses. Your sibling editing from your account makes no difference on the Internet... You're still just 1 person and one name, so we could neve know if you're telling the truth or not! 17:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Please reply to whoever left you a message on their talk page, not your own. It's a lot easier for everybody that way. Hey I was suppose to say that :P. -- } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey bro we have the same signature??? I wonder (you looked in my source maybe) and we are also the same my cousin used my account because I left it ruuning -- } }} :Realpatapondonchaka|Realpatapondonchaka]] :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Realpatapondonchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply You're welcome. Just remember that if your brother messes up while he's logged into your account and editing, he could result in YOU gettin banned from Patapedia! If you don't want to get banned, be careful about how your brother acts on your account! 07:23, March 23, 2013 (UTC) It's not your sibs It's you } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC)